Journal of Erin Smith: Better Than Home
by redheadfanatic
Summary: Meet Erin, your average teenage witch, that has moved from US to England, and has to switch schools.More than that, how does she choose over Shawn, a gorgeous guy, over Dan, a clever, shy, but charming guy. Stress from school, quidditch, and other things
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: First chapter, give it a chance. If you read my last story, don't judge my writing by that. Anyways, if anyone would like to be my editor (BETA? What ever that stands for…) leave me your e-mail address in a comment please. Hopefully this first chapter will turn out well, and you will keep reading my stories. I can say though, that if I like my story and continue on with it, the updates won't be so frequent. For me I have to be in the mood to write, and if I write when I force myself to, everything turns out horrible. Each chapter will have at the least one journal entry, on average two. So if you want a good story to read I recommend one by my friend Cetesy 'My Diary: Loving Sirius Black' yep, that story is great. Well any advice, please e-mail me at On with the chapter

Disclaimer: I own what I own. :D

* * *

Journal of Erin Smith

Journal entry-1

Hm. New journal. Fresh start, sounds good. Right now is the last night I'll be spending in this bed for a while. Thanks to Dan, (step dad, just thought id let this journal know.)I'm being shipped of to Hogwarts 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Yep, all the way to Europe. I liked Dan. He wasn't a bad guy till him and my mother "mutually" decided that it was best to ship me off to another magic school. I already got my school supplies here, so I won't have to go shopping in a foreign country. What bugs though is that I had no say in this, and they wouldn't tell me why I was leaving. Probably because they want to be alone..hehe. Maybe it'll be better than Pacston School of Magic. I don't have many friends there, but Claudia was really upset. At least we still have instant messaging and e-mail. I'll miss the ocean, sun, and sand of Cali the most. Goodbye to surfing for a year, or at least till winter break. I'll miss my house to. Not to brag, but since mom married a lawyer, and since she's into real estate, our house is… big. Pool, 5 bedroom 6 ½ baths. Yep, I love my house. Especially since it's in walking distance of the beach. I think I mentioned (or I know I did) surfing. That's my sport (and I get to run around in my polka dot bikini :D). And I'm quite good at it too, which I can't say the same for most things. My summer rocked here. Surfing, hanging out with Claudia, sleeping in, and blue corn pancakes (my favorite). Well, that's it for today. Next entry I'll either be on the plane to London, at a hotel, or on the 'Hogwarts Express' to school.

* * *

Journal Entry-2

London is pretty cool compared to what I thought it was going to be. Sun does exist here. Yay.

The plane ride over here was… boring and scary at the same time. I was all by myself, traveling half way across the world, to somewhere I had no clue about, except the name, and what continent it belonged on. But now that I think about it, it was pretty cool. My parents weren't there to tell me what to do, I had a credit card which my parents never check how much I spend, and my laptop where I could chat with Claud for a while.

As soon as I checked into Hotel o' London, I dropped off my bags (cept for my oh-so-handy messenger bag) and, well... explored. I landed in the mall, which was extremely fun. Tons of cool clothes. I got my hair framed too (it looks darker red, even though I've only been away from the bright_er_ sun for 3 days now). Well, enough said for today. Tomorrow I aboard the train for my 4th year of magic. At a new school.

* * *

Hmp. A lot better than my first story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment. I really would love you, forever, if you did. Expect an update… in the next week. Adios.

But was it a good chapter? Hm. I dunno. Kinda empty. But keep reading……. My upcoming chapters will have more.


	2. Hogwarts Ok? so what do I do now?

A/n: short note today. I'm trying to make this chapter longer because I thought the last one was long, and once I posted it, I looked at it an it was like… two effing paragraphs. Well this one is hopefully going to be longer

Edit- 3 comments! Woohoo! Thank you, very much. No time to answer them, gotta update this chapter so the story would be more understandable.

* * *

journal entry-3

I am now on my way to Hogwarts. It was pretty weird getting on the train. For platform 9¾, you had to actually walk _through _the barrier. We just had to get on the train like a regular person would do. I don't get how the muggles don't notice, but as long as I get on the train, I don't really care. They don't serve blue corn pancakes in London, or at least nowhere that I could find. So I was stuck eating regular chocolate chip pancakes… anyways enough about breakfast (I don't know how I got started on it in the first place). So far I've met know one, but I've seen a lot of people. Only about a handful of gorgeous human beings of the male race though. Unfortunately, I have already embarrassed myself in front of all of them.

I will start at the part where I got on the train. The train guy wearing a funky hat took all my luggage, cept for my handy bag (of course). I stepped on, and immediately tried to find a compartment. The sooner I found a compartment, the sooner I could relax. right? Well I slid open the door to a compartment which I thought was empty. But, it was not, and it was full of really reeeealllly hot guys. And I had to make a fool of myself right then.. god. Well, as soon as I entered, they all stopped talking. I muttered something like "er… sorry?", or something, I don't remember. As I turned around to exit, I was too much into a rush to notice that my jeans had caught onto something. They ripped, exposing my bright blue stripped undies. Great right? Well at least they weren't Barbie printed pink. I remember the feeling of pink creeping up to my cheeks. The guys all roared with laughter, and I got out of there as fast as I could. I pulled my robes on to cover the hole, (Thank god for uniforms) right in time before the trolley containing things that I ate for lunch came. For the rest of the time, I have been writing, and here I'll leave you, or …it, the journal. What ever. Anyways, ill update about my first day of school, after it comes.(oh god)

* * *

journal entry-4

I know I said that I would tell you about my first day, but before I do, I would like to tell you about the night I arrived. I stepped off of the train into the rain. Always, people step out of cars or out of trains in to rain. I don't get it. But, moving on. We walked up towards the castle, and yada yada. It looked kinda creepy though, like some evil fortress…

When we entered the hall, I was tapped on the back and a man with dark green robes and an extremely long, grey beard stood there. "You must be Erin Smith" he presumed. I answered with "uh, yep that would be me". "I am your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. I hope you find your years here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as comforting as it was at Pacston School of Magic. I will assure you that people here will be welcoming, though I cannot assure that you will get along with everyone, for that is for you to decide. Now, since you're new we need to sort you into a house. I understand that you had houses at Pacston, and run under the same way we do at Hogwarts, as in house points, quidditch ( A/n: how do you spell that? Did I spell it right?), house cup, and so on and so forth, so I won't have to discuss that with you. Now if you will, please follow me into my office to be sorted". So I followed him up to his office, passed guarding gargoyles, and up a spiral stair case, into an office filled with books, paintings, and so many other gadgets that I had no clue as to what they were. "Now sit on this stool while I put the sorting hat on". Hat? Umm yeah, ok. At Pacston, our names were just put on a paper, and magically sorted into a house.

I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Team of the intelligence. I'm down with that. I entered the hall with the last of the students, and sat down with the rest of my fellow Ravenclaw students. Fortunately or unfortunately, the boys who saw my underclothes were on Ravenclaw also. I sat down, and they started to stifle back their laughs. Again, my cheeks turned red, and I turned the other way. Beside me sat down a tall and slender girl with long flowing brown hair. She didn't say anything to me, but turned to the girl next to her. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat. The hall went silent. "Good evening students, welcome back to Hogwarts, and welcome to Hogwarts for first years, and to someone I would like to introduce. Erin Smith is joining us this year, who is in 4th year. Please make her feel at home". People turned, and looked around for an unfamiliar face, me. Some people stared, but no one talked. Finally, Dumbledore interrupted my uncomfortable situation and continued his speech. It ended with "and now I invite you to eat". The last syllable ended, and food covered the tables. The hall immediately filled with noise again, chewing and talking. I ate, and drank, but didn't enjoy the dinner until the brown haired girl turned to me. "So you're new. Where're you from?" she asked. "I'm from Pacston, in Cali"

"You mean in the United States?"

"Yep…"

"I'm Rachel by the way" she introduced her and her friend "and this is Robin", who responded with a 'hi'.

"So how's your first hour at Hogwarts going?" Rachel asked.

"Eh. Not so good. Well, at least the train ride wasn't".

Our conversation continued with me telling them about the rip in the pants, which we all laughed a little over.

"Now that sucks, knowing that Matt, Dan, Mike, and Tobin are every chick's dream in this house, maybe even the school". I groaned.

I was lucky. I got to share a dorm with Rachel. Robin was the dorm over, so at least we were all close by. Well that's it for tonight. Next entry I will fill you/this in with my first day.

* * *

Darn it. Ok second entry really didn't take the story anywhere. I could have gone farther, but then this one entry would have been reeeeeeeeallly long and I don't want you guys to always to expect UBER long entries out of me. So, how was it anyways? Review, comment, what ever u want to call it. I 3 you guys.

I updated two days in a row though… go me. :D

Adios amigos/as


	3. Quidditch Please make me chaser Please ...

a/n. Holy crap. Guys I am so sorry for 1-because it's been a while since I updated and 2- I didn't realize that the chapter was still REALLY short. I was going to put this in a later chapter, but ill just tell you guys right now that this takes place after Harry and all that good crap. Also, I want to delete the character matt. Forget he existed

* * *

Journal entry -5 

My first day.

Odd.

Rachel and I woke up at 6. Thanks to her alarm. We went to shower, came back, and got dressed. I dressed in a black t-shirt and my favorite low rise jeans (it didn't really matter what I wore), even though we had to wear our robes. We had finished eating by 8:00.

Mail on the first day had arrived, and I had already received a letter from Claudia:

_Hey!_

_You've been gone for less than two weeks and I already freakin miss you! As soon as you get back this summer, we're going surfing. By the way, I hit some pretty awesome waves yesterday. School is going pretty good, even though I've only been there for about 4 days. Are there any hot guys in London? Hope so, there's a deficit here (Cept for Peter…). Anyways, send me a quick note back. I figure we can respond this way since Hogwarts doesn't allow any muggle technology (that sucks...your lap top is so cool)_

_Adios chica._

_Claud _

I wrote her a letter back telling her about the h-o-t guys I ran into, and embarrassed my self in font of.

After I send her the letter, we received our schedules. Looks like I had charms first.

'Good Morning class. For those of you who don't know me, I think theirs only one student who doesn't, I'm Professor Flitwick.

Now let's review some simple charms from last year'. Pacston and Hogwarts have the same curriculum, so I wasn't (thankfully) behind. In fact, I seemed to be a little ahead.

Better than Tobin at least. By the way, he and his hottie clan are in almost every single one of my classes.

And unfortunately I over heard their conversation, and it was about my underwear dilemma. "hahaha what a looser".

Hopefully, she'll keep covered up the rest of the year" Oh god.

I had Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration before lunch, neither class I enjoyed.

I did how ever despise potions. Everyone did, well… except for the Slytherines. What dumb asses.

I got partnered with the guy named Dan. Not to bad because …he's in the Hottie clan. He's pretty smart to; he didn't screw up out potions like my old lab partner did.

Lunch came next, followed by Muggle Studies, Defense against the Dark Arts, and last (and my favorite) Broom lessons.

I could fly very, very well, but I was never a quidditch player at my old school.

I loved to fly, but it brought back bad memories.

For example, the time where I tried out for chaser, but my worst enemy got it instead. That blows monkey butt. A lot.

I'm pretty sure that's the worst memory of all times. But, I still love flying, and that's all you have to remember. Or know.

We did drills of flying from one side of the practice field to the opposite end. I came tied for first.

A tie... with 3 other flyers? Now how often does that come? Four tied? Yeah...ok. I was just going to have to be better than Tobin, Mike, and Dan.

I dove better than them, but we all flew the same. I can't wait for quidditch try outs.

Anyways, enough for today. Well there's my first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Journal entry-6 

Three weeks have gone by since I updated this journal last.

I've been… overwhelmed with homework.

Quidditch try outs are coming up in about a month, and I'm training hard as ever every night.

I swear, if I don't get chaser or any other position on the team, I'm taking the captain's broom and ……… shoving it up their butt. Mwahaha I'm evil. So what.

Anyhoo. Last night, the guys were down at the pitch. They have now given me the nickname "stripes" because of my stripped underwear.

That's pretty embarrassing. I'm not becoming obsessed or anything, but… I dunno.

Dan and I talked for a little bit, and then we all had a small free for all scrimmage.

I came in third. Dan and Tobin were still ahead of me. Mike was just as good as me. But, since we are in the same house, and their all on the quidditch team, and if I get on the quidditch team, we will be undefeatable.

Ah, I can't wait!

* * *

Journal entry-7 

Professor Snape is the biggest, oldest, slimiest jackass of all time. Tobin came up behind me, very unexpectedly, while I was holding the armadillo powder over the cauldron, and kicked me in the shin saying "stripes!".

Well, I dumped the WHOLE thing of powder in of course, and Tobin went back to flirting with Olivia McGowan.

God I hate her. In one word, I would describe her as… SLUT. She wears the skimpiest clothes, and there's even something about her robes that seem slutty.

Of course she's your big breasted, skinny, beautiful babe. God damn her.

Anyways, our potion started to give off a foul scent of sweaty old socks, and professor Snape landed me in detention.

Does he ever consider what happened? He didn't even let me explain. As you can probably guess, I'm really pissed at Tobin.

What a dick. So, ok… he's hot. A little. Well.. A lot. BUT! Hence the evilness.

Quidditch try outs are in a week, and I'm having less and less faith in my self. I don't think I'm going to make it.

But that's because Tobin is such a dick. We are always arguing, he never shuts up, always flirting with all the dumb bimbo sluts he can get his nasty little hands on. I hate him. Multiply that by a million.

Well, next time ill update will probably be after my detention and after QUIDDITCH TRY OUTS!

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES. I pray to get chaser. Please please please please please plllllllllleasssssssse get chaser.

Anyways. Adios!

* * *

Journal entry-8 

Well. Only 4 more detentions to go.

I fucking hate Snape. I hate him! I had to wipe out about 300 moldy measuring beakers, and now I smell like a sewer rat.

I hate him. I HATE him! ...grrr. I hope that one day his potions will backfire and he will die.

I didn't just say that.

Well, yes I did, but only this journal has to know.

Thank god I have something to put this all into or I would be like... fried or something.

No letters from Claudia yet… I'm kinda disappointed. Oh well... she has school and so do I.

I met a kid name Shawn in detention. Just thought I mentioned it.

He's a gorgeous Gryffindor. Mwahaha that rhymes. God damn it. There are so many guys to choose from… hahahahaha. I feel like a dumb blonde today.

Or maybe that's just because I'm hyper and in a good mood. BECAUSE (I save the best for last)

I AM THE FREAKIN CHASER FOR RAVENCLAW!

Toodles.

* * *

Ok… now I pray that was long enough to suite you guys. I've been working on it a little bit at a time, which is good for me because I got guitar and school (and upcoming la crosse YEY! It's my first time, wish me luck  ). It's not a lot compared to most people who consider them selves busy, but I just take a long time. I dunno. It was kinda like… The same character, but changing character. Sort of. Erin seems different… Damn it. It still isnt that long. But still...longer right? 

Ummm yeah don't listen to me. Anyways- How did you guys like it? Please let me know. Just click the little box at the bottom. I really really appreciate it.


	4. Love is in the air

Yey. New chapter. And a big event is coming . Oh yeah, thank you guys so much for your reviews, not like there was any. So my story really must suck…

Poop.

Please flame me. I don't care, just leave something.

* * *

Journal entry-9

Shawn has landed in detention, with me. Wednesday night. And then Saturday night.

Quidditch practice is intensely-weird. Dan and I practice together, which helps a lot. He

tries to take the quaffle away from me, and I'm always chasing him, rarely do I get the quaffle.

Friday night though… after a few quizzes, and detention, it will be pretty fun. God its cold in here.

Hehehe. I forgot to mention about Olivia's… mistake.

In potions yesterday, we had to make a shrinking potion. Ahahaha it makes me laugh already.

Well, Professor Snape is too old (I guess) to clean his lab often, so of course there are spiders throughout the room.

She didn't really take notice, but when she was holding the flask up at eye level, looking to see if she put enough in, a spider landed in her hair.

She freaked, flinging her hands up in the air, letting the flask of the shrinking potion land on her ehem.. mountain-resembling chest, or at least half of it.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

She's a lopsided mountain now.

Toodles.

* * *

Journal entry-10

It is now October 2nd. And I've got detention AGAIN (from Filch though…) on October 14th and 16th. I think Shawn has landed him self in there, shortly after I did. That's good. He always makes it more fun. I like him. He's a stud. haha

Hm. Well today, I've got great news. Let's see…. I'll start with

The beginning of the day. I got up, showered (pft. I almost walked in the guys shower room…super embarrassing because Dan was across the corridor tying his shoes, and he laughed), brushed my hair, got dressed, and all that good crap.

Classes went by... through which Rachel, Robin, Dan, Tobin, Mike, and I passed notes the whole time. Hehe they were pretty funny:

_Sup, my G's_ -Rachel

_Since when did you go wigger-Erin_

_Since…now maybe :D – Rachel_

_Pft. Hell no. You've been a wigger since first year-Dan_

_AHAHAHA 'yo yo my nigs, stop bein' all up in mah grille' (in a baby voice)- Erin_

_Uhuh…… - Tobin_

_Wow Tobin, you seem really distracted. Staring at the Pro. McGonagall again? hahahahaha –Erin_

_No in fact I was staring at Rachel.- Tobin_

_WHAT-Rachel_

_I MEANT OLIVIA. I SWEAR- Tobin!_

_Yep. Mhm – Erin._

_I don't know what to say-Rachel_

_What about Robin and Mike- Erin_

_We're busy paying attention-Robin & Mike _

_Hm. Don't hand this back to them- Erin_

_What are u going to say anyways- Dan_

_I think they like each other- Erin_

_AHAHAHA, Robin saw it over my shoulder- Rachel._

_Woops..-Erin_

_You looser- Dan_

_.Shut up :D – Erin_

_fine. You'll miss me- Dan_

_Sure I will- Erin_

………………………………………

_Dan- Erin_

_Haha I told you you would miss me- Dan_

_Anyways :cough cough, I think we should hook them up at our trip to hogsmeade. What do you think- Erin_

_YES! Mwahaha ill plan it all out- Rachel_

_Uh…sure? As long as its not a lot of work..-Dan_

_Ok. Well think fast because hogsmeade is in four days (knowing how long you take to think :D)-Erin_

_Hey! ……bitch – Rachel._

_Speaking of which, how are u and shawn- Rachel_

_Uh…Shawn and i? Uh…-Erin_

_You trust that kid- Dan_

_Yeah…what's wrong with him-Erin _

_He's…like a man slut, he goes out with all these girls; he's like... a Tobin haha- Rachel_

_Ok... do what you think, but I wouldn't trust him, I've heard things. _

_Like what-Erin_

_Someone sounds jealous (Dan…) - Rachel. _

_We gotta go. Class is over-Dan _

So.. we had fun through out the classes.. and once we all headed back to the common room after dinner, I saw kids crowd around the notice board.

* * *

Flash back-

"Holy crap. Will we ever be able to read what's on it?" Rachel was waiting very impatiently

"pft. Probably not. Let's go get some hot chocolate"

"You can go... Ill wait here (Rachel smiled mischievously), get some things for the sleepover wink wink"

"Dan, you know your way to the kitchens, right" I asked.

"Yurp." Dan said

"Well come with me then" I grabbed Dan's arm and dragged him out of the common room.

I looked back to see Robin and Mike sitting on the couch rather… closer than normal, and Rachel engaging Tobin into a conversation. They both were laughing flirtatiously.

Oh my. We've got some love doves…

Dan and I made it to the kitchens with out getting caught; slipping in random classrooms on the way down every time we heard footsteps.

'Hey Links. Can we have four mugs of hot chocolate please?'

Links bowed and came back with four butter beers instead.

'I apologize greatly miss, but I's have run out of alls hot chocolates' Links

set the bottles down on the table and pranced away.

'That's ok, thanks anyways' I called. I went to pick up the bottles, as Dan did at the same. We clashed. And in two seconds I didn't know what happened.

I landed on top of him. Very very embarrassing. We laid there for about 30 seconds, just looking confused.

"Uh…. Er.. Sorry bout that" I held out my hand to help him up.

"We…um… better get back…before the others get worried heh" Dan laughed nervously.

He took two butter beers, leaving two for me. He left, before I even had time to grab both. I guess he was a little embarrassed, someone else was too.

Woops.

I forgot about the sleepover. Quickly, I asked for more food and lots of butter beers, and ran back before it was curfew.

We sat down when I got back, on the two big couches in front of the fire. Dan didn't say much, until he noticed that the board was clear of people.

We hurried over before someone else took our spots.

_Dear fellow Gryffindors:_

_There is a Halloween Ball coming up on the evening of this October 15th, 7 pm. Due to many complaints about Dress Robes being too unstylish, and out of fashion, regular dresses and tuxedos (or anything dressy: polo shirts, button up shirts ect.) will be worn. Many of you have not known about this, so the upcoming Hogsmeade trip should be spent looking for dress clothes, unless you decide not to attend or choose to get formal clothes in other ways to your choice. But please take advantage of getting what you need (Molly's Dress, Formal or Informal are recommended stores a/n… don't ask), trips back cannot be arranged after this date. Again Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday, for those of you with not the best memories. I look forward to seeing all my pupils dressed at their best. _

_Professor Vitali a/n: new headmaster_

"Saweet!" was all I had to say. The rest were happy, except for Dan who groaned

"It won't be that bad… we'll find you a date" we assured him.

We finished our butter beers, and headed upstairs to change into our pjs …

The boys were sitting together closely discussing things that seemed to be very secretive muttering the words "sleepover"

Oh shit.

I'm supposed to be taking a bath right now, but I brought my journal to write instead (they don't know about this anyways).

Before, we all played the Q's and A's game. We all write down questions, and put them in a hat. We time it for 10 minutes, and we go through as many questions we can get (and as many answers as we can get). The question is drawn out of the hat, and read aloud. Everyone one has to answer it.

I read the first question

" If you could be any object in a kitchen, what would it be?"

"I would be a spoon. Clean, skinny, and.. I dunno. Useful " Rachel answered.

" I would be.. a cabinet. Full of useful things hehe" Robins answer was.

"I would be a blender because I get to grind things all the time" was of course my answer.

We all laughed for like… an hour

The last question was read.

"If you could be a pair of one guy's boxers in the school who would it be"

We all giggled.

"Tobin's" which obviously was Rachel's

"Eh… I dunno. Mikes? I don't really like him, but I had to answer the question right?"

That was Robin's response

Yeah right. She loved him

"Well. I would be Shawn's ha-ha. Hes hot"

We all laughed. A lot.

But then, I swear to got I heard the guys stifling their laughs outside the door.

"I gotta go take a bath; I had quidditch and am kinda dirty"

It was a lie, but I think we had too much butter beer to really pay attention.

I saw the guys rolling on the floor laughing. 'Ahahaha … how'd you feel if you knew you were wearing a girl and not a pair of boxers? Ahahaha". Tobin was holding something with red strings. Extendable ears. .. I hate joke shops.

I snuck down the steps and crawled behind the couches and down to the bathrooms, which is where I am now, and where im going to leave this till tomorrow. Hogsmeade. Yay!

* * *

a/n ok. That has to be long enough for you guys...

Next chapter: I might get to Halloween ball but definitely the trip to Hogsmeade

Toodles.

And maybe comment please?


	5. Hogsmeademmm

a/n?. do I need to leave a note. Nope. No one reads this. Biatches

Disclaimer:wish I was rich.

Actually. I do I have an authors note: Flame me. Till I burn in hell. I don't care. JUST LEAVE SOMETHING!

* * *

Journal entry- 11

It's the night before the ball... and I'm really, really excited. I'll let you venture to my hogsmeade trip

Hogsmeade Flash back

I got up. How else would I start the day? Hogsmeade day means no robes. Rock on! I dressed in a solid pink tee, and jeans. Oh how I love them.

We all headed down to the main hall where attendance would be taken. Shawn was standing with his other friend talking about who knows what before I said hi. He seemed please to see me.

When I walked off with Dan, Rachel, and Tobin I looked back to see how he took me being friends with some of the 'hottest' guys in the school.

Was that a mild look of jealousy sweeping across his face?

Mwahaha I am so evil.

Anyhoo. When the four of us reached Hogsmeade, our first stop was for candy. My favorite was the lemon drops. I'm too original. We did load up with other candy though (and a lot of it). We left the store with our money bags a lot lighter.

And I still had a dress, shoes, and anything else I might want to buy. ..Woops.

* * *

We stepped into Molly's Dress. The guys didn't seem too thrilled about this until they found out they could see us in the dresses.

Rachel tried on many dresses, including a bright red one, a black lacy one, and a shimmering grey one.

None of these really worked. The dress everyone decided on was a maroon halter dress, cut right above the knee.

My dress rocks. It's a black strapless dress, that goes knee length, with a small V cut about an inch long. The bottom is lined with bright blue material, and a blue Hawaiian flower at the bottom center. Very pretty. I got black heels to go with it too.

I pulled it on, and slid slyly out of the stall.

* * *

'Howdeh.' They all laughed. Dans eyes were glued to me. 'So, do you guys like it?'

'Hell ya!' Rachel said. Dan seemed to come to his senses. 'Oh, yeah. Mhm. It looks.. really really nice.' Was that… a 'it looks really really not nice'? or was he just caught at a weird time? Oh well, I'm not supposed to impress him am I?

I love my dress so much though. I think Dan likes it too heh. I still can't look at him strait in the eyes since falling on top of him in the kitchen.

What's gotten into him anyways?

Dan and Tobin looked for something. Dan got himself something that he wouldn't show anyone. And Tobin…well. I don't know what he's wearing. In fact I didn't know if he ever came out of the dressing room alive, until later that evening.

'Ok. I'll take me just one sec. I know this is the one' Tobin went in the dressing stall with some kind of tux. About thirty seconds later Tobin was hollering 'Um….. I can't get this on, and I think I'm stuck! Help!" Dan was pleading, sounding absolutely petrified

Was it that scary, being in a stall all alone?

'Pft, I say just leave him in there' Dan was always so nice to his best friend. It'd be pretty funny. Rachel went in, daringly.

"Let's leave them in there. Hurry up lets go!" I was trying to keep quite, but I always got excited when ever I tried to do things without getting caught. I looked over at Dan, waiting for a response. He looked really hot just sitting there with his long black hair pushed ba-Oh my god. No. I'm not even going to finish that sentence. And no I don't like Dan, I just think he has good hair. Really good hair…

But anyways.

* * *

Dan and I ran outside, leaving both Rachel and Tobin alone in the stall.

It was raining when we stepped outside. I started to feel my hair cling to my face.

" I don't think I like the rain very much Dan. Or at least not today" I had to yell. The rain was drowning out my voice, and making my shirt transparent.

"Yeah. Me neither." He yelled back. We both headed toward the nearest coffee shop, I was in the lead.

I stepped onto what I thought was going to be solid ground, but instead it was slippery mud. Well, I slipped, which I think most people would deduce when they read about someone stepping into something slippery.

I was about to hit the ground when I felt two strong hands grab me by the hips. It was Dan.

"Uh... Sorry. You were about to fall, and I thought I was going to grab your back but inst-"

Dan was rapidly responding to the situation, his cheeks fleshy pink now.

"Ok. Breathe Dan. No one is hurt, I didn't land in the mud, my purchases are fine, and you're still standing. Anyways, thank you."

Dan mumbles 'Erm...Ok'. We always seem to end up in weird situations like this.

We entered the nice, dry, cozy coffee shop.

* * *

"Two vanilla lattes please"

The lady hurried back in about a minute (thanks to magic) with our orders.

Dan and I sipped down the lattes mostly in silence. Probably about the loudest silence that I've ever heard.

We heard the door open, and I looked over. There was Shawn. I sighed. 'What a surprise.' I said half in disappointment (I really do like hanging out with Dan), the other half glad to see him.

"Hey Shawn!" I yelled over the noise. I noticed he had friends with him.

"Care to join us?" hopefully he would.

"Nah, there's not enough room. We're going to sit over if you want to join us".

"No, I've got my friend with me too" I over exaggerated a grin.

"No that's really ok, I was going to go anyways" Dan said quickly.

"I'll go with-" I tried to finish

"I have to check on Rachel and Tobin anyways, who knows what their doing anyways. So ill see you later Shawn, and ill see you Erin around" I never got to respond, for he was already backing in the rain.

So I was stuck with them, which I really don't mind. I guess the way Dan seemed kind of upset about me wanting to hang out with Shawn too was bugging me though.

But I DO NOT like Dan. Yes, he's funny, really nice, good looking in and odd way…. But no I do not like him.

Because Shawn is sexy. Maybe he'll ask me to the ball… he didn't yet, which was a big disappointment.

* * *

We walked home in the rain. I shared an umbrella with Shawn. Heh. He's so sweet. We were walking closer than normal…Maybe that was a hint. I realllllly hope so.

When we got back to the castle, I said goodbye to Shawn (I really didn't want to go). I took off my shoes, and trotted back to the common room with my bag and shoes slung over my shoulder.

* * *

That evening we all sat around the fire eating candy. And Tobin made it out of the stall after all.Turns out Rachel and Tobin are going to the ball together. Big surprise there, right? There a good couple though. Dan still didn't say much.

Ok? So what's up with him?

"You trust him?" Dan said, the first few words I've heard out of his mouth within hours

"Wh-ohhh Shawn? Yeah... Why are you so against him?"

"I don't know about him. I've heard things, and he just doesn't seem…..."

Dan was really starting to make me angry.

"Speaking of which, I said I would meet him down at the kitchens for hot chocolate soon". It was a lie, but I was really getting tired of Dan telling me not to hang around him. I started to leave, when he grabbed my arm.

"Do you have to go? _Tonight_? Please just don't go in the dark to him". He seemed to over exaggerate 'tonight. What the hell was his problem?

I pulled my arm back.

"Dan, you know what? You don't even know him! What do you think your doing? Trying to tell me who to hang out with and who not to? He's nice, and he certainly is trust worthy enough for me. To be honest, it seems like you're jealous of him. So just

Fuck off, and let me live my own life!"

I stormed out of the room, catching the attention on onlookers near by. I guess I was going to get some hot chocolate alone.

* * *

the next day

Quidditch practice was over for the day, all of us were exhausted. We've been training hard for the upcoming quidditch game against Slytherine. Two weeks to practice. We are so going to kick ass.

I walked out of the locker room with broom in hand.

'Hey.'. Well that came out of nowhere

I turned around to see Shawn leaning up against the locker room wall.

"Oh! Hey! What's up?"

"Not much... the ball is coming up in two days though..."

oh.my.god... is this really happening to me? I believe it is.

"Uhm… Yep, I believe it is"

"So. Who are you going with?"

"No one."

"Hm. Me neither."

"That's… odd, there are always girls crawling all over you"

"Yes, but I don't really like those girls. They're ugly. Haha" Ha.. That was kinda offensive. Do people have to be pretty to be liked?

"Haha.."

"So… I've got a good idea"

"And. what is that?"

"I think we should go out… or just to the ball"

I blushed. Seriously. I've never been asked out before.

"I'd say both, but am I truly pretty enough for you?" I joked.

"Pft. You're gorgeous. Red beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, awesome body..." he reached out and stroked my hair. Pft. Awesome body eh? …. He's moving fast... Hair touching. Is this normal? Oh well. I felt weaker with every inch closer he moved.

"Well, than maybe I should be going out with a hot guy like you. I like brown eyes, especially with brown hair" I smiled. Whoa. Did that just come out of my mouth?

We talked for a little, and headed back up to the castle. He grabbed my hand.

My knees felt like jelly. What's happening to me? I had to tell my self to breathe and relax.

"I have to go to my common room then..." I laughed slightly. I didn't want to leave. I felt so comfortable, hand in hand with Shawn.

He walked me up the staircase leading to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Well I'll see you later then. In detention tomorrow" I winked. He suddenly moved forward, and pecked me on the lips, and walked away.

* * *

I stood frozen for... a century, my eyes as wide as bagels. My first kiss... Ah… with Shawn too. I nearly fainted.

The day went by too slowly. Detention finally came (who ever WANTS detention to come? I must be some sort of freak.).

We both had to polish out ink containers, and clean of quills. Shawn and I sat next to each other polishing away.

"I'll leave you two to finish cleaning these. Half an hour and ill expect them to be done. Also, no magic. Sorry, detention rules. You try magic, and it just becomes harder for you to clean the ink off. If you don't believe me, try it." Professor Markley left the room.

We finished polishing everything in about 25 minutes.

"So… five minutes to kill..." I was standing over by the wall, my butt hurt from sitting, and Dan came to join me.

"Yep..." I was tired; I didn't know what else to say.

"So how's scho-"I was trying to break the silence, but was cut off by lip locking.

His tongue found his way into mine, and my arms found their way around his neck.

His hand was on my hips, slowly making their way up.

Ok. I think he's moving a little fast, but then again I am an inexperienced hippie.

He never got any farther. There was the sound of shoes moving down the hallway toward the room.

We quickly split, I sat in a desk, with the rag in my hand, and he was pretending to throw something away.

"Lovely! So, I'll see you in two days. I see I might have to find something more difficult for you trouble makers". She laughed. Ha. Ha.

"So.. Ill see you tomorrow. How about we meet at 6:50 out at the end of the Ravenclaw stair case?"

"Yep. See ya then!" I pecked him on the cheek, and hurried off.

* * *

A/N. I think ill continue this story.. No matter how many comments I get. But I still would like them. Maybe someday ill take this plot at rewrite it in third person.

I don't care, but please leave something.


End file.
